


And Heartbeats Are Merging

by faeriefirefly



Series: Short, Sweet & Steamy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cock Warming, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, because that's how it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Yuuri wanted, needed to be closer, would burrow under Viktor’s skin if he could until they were truly one, sharing a single heart that beat for them both. The need for connection outweighed all others, consuming Yuuri. Tonight, he felt it, a crawling, skittering want under his skin that had been building all day, begging to hold Viktor close and closer still.





	And Heartbeats Are Merging

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my soulmate [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for beta reading my first foray into fic and to [Electra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) for walking me through how to Ao3. They are both better, more seasoned writers than I, check them out! And a thank you to all my writer/reader friends on the 18+!!! on ICE discord server for your encouragement! Finally, thank YOU, reader, for checking out my very first fic and published(ish) work!
> 
> Title taken from Stammi Vicino...

Sometimes, their lovemaking was soft and slow and sweet, each worshipping the other’s body with languid touch and limber tongue. Sometimes, it was quick and rough and dirty, more fucking than making love, their need for each other too great to tame. Sometimes, Yuuri would show the older man how much he cared when the cool, calm, collected mask was stuck too tight, pulling up his Eros and taking the need to make decisions away from Viktor, giving him the freedom to relax completely. Sometimes, when the whispers in Yuuri’s head became shouts, Viktor did the same for him, allowing him to become an object, awash in sensation and far removed from his anxiety, able to see much more clearly once he resurfaced.

But sometimes, none of that was enough, was too much. Yuuri wanted, needed to be closer, would burrow under Viktor’s skin if he could until they were truly one, sharing a single heart that beat for them both. The need for connection outweighed all others, consuming Yuuri. Tonight, he felt it, a crawling, skittering _want_ under his skin that had been building all day, begging to hold Viktor close and closer still. Viktor knew, he could always tell and always met Yuuri where he was, giving him exactly what he needed.

Viktor had insisted on speedy showers at the rink, knowing Yuuri wouldn’t be able to wait long once they got home. After a hurried dinner and the fastest walk possible, Makkachin was happily banished to her dog bed in the living room, chewing contentedly on a beef bone. Viktor drew Yuuri up against his side and led him to bed. Viktor divested himself of his clothing as quickly as he could with Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bed and clinging close, limbs wrapped around the older man like an octopus, keeping as much contact as possible. Then it was Yuuri’s turn. Viktor gently extricated himself from Yuuri’s grasp, cupping his cheek and bringing beautiful brown eyes up to blink at him. He dropped him a soft kiss with softer lips while his hands slid to the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. Viktor skimmed his hands along Yuuri’s sides, up the ladder of his ribs, bringing the shirt up and over the younger man’s head, Yuuri sighing as more skin met skin. He let Yuuri ensnare him for a moment more before reaching down to his waistband. Yuuri’s lower half received the same tender treatment, trailing touches following the gentle curve of his hips, his lithe legs, Viktor never able to stop himself from lingering reverently along strong ankles and well-formed, if battered, feet as he eased his pants and boxers off.

Finally, no barriers remained between them. Viktor urged Yuuri up the mattress, a tough task while he was trying his best to cling to Viktor’s long limbs like a limpet, to lie back against the pillows. The sheets were soft and cool, shining palely in the moonlight filtering in through the curtains, welcoming him with a whisper of silk against skin. Viktor straddled his lover, reaching to open the drawer of the bedside table. Yuuri whimpered, tensing, the need thrumming through his veins, so close to what he craved but not close enough. Viktor shushed him softly, gently, draping himself over the smaller man to give him as much skin contact as possible, though the tension didn’t lessen. A hand skimmed down Yuuri’s side and he heard the unmistakable sharp click of a bottle opening before slick fingers found him with an accuracy born of familiarity. Viktor forwent his usual teasing, knowing better, and a long, slim finger breached Yuuri immediately, swiftly joined by a second, stretching and smoothing the way with wetness.

Yuuri whimpered again as the fingers withdrew, followed by the squelching sounds of more liquid leaving the bottle and Viktor’s hand coating himself in swift strokes. His muscles shivered in anticipation and with the strain of holding himself in place to wait as patiently as he could, knowing he was almost, almost there. Viktor poked, prodded again with his fingers before lifting himself slightly to line them up properly and sinking in, slowly but surely, until he was buried to the hilt. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest, torsos touching and legs tangled together, Viktor seated securely inside him, as close as they could possibly be, finally, Yuuri felt himself relax a bit.

The needful thing in Yuuri’s chest purred as Viktor settled his full weight on the smaller man, running his hands along his flanks, his sides, up his arms stretched overhead to weave their fingers together. He soon disentangled one hand to stroke Yuuri’s sweaty hair back from his face, trailing down his cheek, his neck, tracing his collarbone as best he could. Yuuri sighed, settling further into the comfort of being surrounded by Viktor’s soft skin and sweet touch. He knew Viktor had felt the tension leaving him when he unclasped their hands again, trailing down his body to wrap one of Yuuri’s legs around his waist before wrapping his own arms around Yuuri, gripping tight to his shoulder and hip to flip them over without losing their connection. Though Yuuri would gladly bear Viktor’s weight for hours on end, his fiancé worried too much about suffocating him to allow it for long.

Viktor propped himself up on the pillows and arranged Yuuri’s prone form to drape over his chest, head nestled under his chin. His knees spread across Viktor’s hips, legs and arms folded and tucked up along Viktor’s chest. Viktor pulled the sheets over them, then set his feet flat against the mattress to drive himself deeper before straightening out again. Arms enveloped Yuuri under the covers as he felt soft kisses being pressed to his hair, Russian endearments murmured into his ears. Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor’s neck, face buried where he could take deep breaths of nothing but Viktor’s musk. Their breathing evened out and synced, inhaling and exhaling in tandem, heartbeats aligning with slow, steady thumps. Yuuri drifted, safe and finally feeling sound, filled with Viktor’s warmth and scent.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long he dozed or if he just swam in that sublime space between sleep and wakefulness. He became aware again at some point when Viktor stirred beneath him, more than just the usual subtle shift of muscles. He had softened inside Yuuri, though he was thankfully big enough to stay in place as long as neither of them moved much. Their simple closeness often ended here, falling asleep wrapped in each other exactly like this, but it just as often evolved to something more. Yuuri wasn’t ready for it to end yet. He clenched his muscles, eliciting a startled gasp from Viktor, feeling him twitch and harden slightly within Yuuri once again. Yuuri pushed up off Viktor’s chest to gaze down into half-lidded eyes he knew were blue but were washed out to a bright gleam in the dark. He moved experimentally, feeling the drag of skin against sensitive skin as Viktor grew larger, harder, still slick enough for a smooth glide.

Viktor lay still, moving his hands up to grasp Yuuri’s hips and cup the back of his head, merely holding instead of directing, letting Yuuri set the pace. Yuuri moved again, then again, slowly rocking his hips into Viktor’s, his own length growing hard between them as it rubbed against firm muscle. Soon, his movements sped up, leaving sticky smears against Viktor’s abdomen with each grind. Viktor’s hand tightened in his hair, against his waist, his own hips thrusting up to meet Yuuri’s, hard and thick and hot within him. Yuuri sat up more, bracing his hands on Viktor’s chest, slamming down now, finding that perfect angle that made him see stars. He tensed, coiled like a spring, and Viktor felt it, grasping his hard length in hand and stroking, once, twice, thrice, twisting at the end, before Yuuri’s back arched and he cried out, spurting pearly liquid across Viktor’s hand and stomach. Viktor thrust again, Yuuri meeting him weakly, before growing impossibly harder, thicker, grunting and spilling himself deep inside.

Yuuri melted into Viktor’s chest, boneless, uncaring of the mess, while Viktor grabbed a wet wipe from the bedside table. He nudged Yuuri back up to clean them both before slowly lifting the other man off. Yuuri mewled, still not wanting to be separated. Viktor shushed him again. “Just for a minute, _zolotse_?”

Yuuri merely grumbled in response, a pout marring his serene expression. Viktor chuckled, maneuvering them both to their sides. He sidled close, pressing his chest to Yuuris’ back, sliding one arm up and under to cradle his head while the other draped across his waist and curled into his chest. Once they were close as could be, not a breath between them, Viktor lifted Yuuri’s leg and slid his half-hard length back inside his lover, pressing his nose into the nape of his neck, lips mouthing where dark hair met smooth skin. Yuuri’s expression evened and he let out a satisfied sigh as he was once again surrounded and filled with Viktor. He brought Viktor’s hand from his chest to his lips, planting soft kisses across all the skin he could reach. Yuuri drifted once again, then fell truly asleep, blissfully entwined with Viktor until morning.


End file.
